


The Autograph

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Next Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A bedtime story for a little girl, and the memory lane it takes her parents on...





	The Autograph

Natsu carries his little pink haired daughter into her bedroom and places her on the bed.  “Daddy, tell me again how you and mommy met.”

“Alright Nashi, and then it’s bedtime.” He smiles pulling the covers back so she can slide in.

“Oh-kay.”

He tucks the girl under her blanket while Lucy stands, listening from the door.

“A 17…”

“You’re s’posed to start once ‘pon time…”

He smiles and pinches her cheeks making her giggle.  “Once upon a time, a 17 year old boy with pink hair and his friend…”

“Uncle Happy!” 

“Yes, Uncle Happy were travelling to Hargeon Port city in search of the Salamander.  Someone at Fairytail had told them that this Salamander would be travelling through the city and the boy desperately wanted to find him.”

“You mean Grandpa Igneel?”

“Yes Nashi.”  He smiles, “It was a long and torturous journey for the young man because he had to travel by train and the poor guy always gets sick on trains...”  Lucy chuckles from the door earning her a dirty look from her husband.  “…so, by the time he finally got off at the station he wasn’t feeling very good.”

“Poor daddy…” Nashi pouts.

He smiles at her and messes her hair to her giggles.  “Thank you baby.”   “They roamed around the city for a little while until they heard a loud commotion…” he waves his hands in the air, “…a bunch of women screaming the name Salamander.  So as quickly as their legs could carry them they ran towards the crowd.  But sadly…” he pouts, “…when they made it through, the person standing in the middle wasn’t who he was looking for but a fake so they started to walk away.”

“Don’t leave out the part when all the women beat you up.”

“Seriously Luce, I don’t think it’s relevant.”

The little girl giggles.  “Daddy, you got beat up by women?” 

“Yeah,” he cups the back of his neck, “they were mad because I ignored the fake Salamander guy.” 

Lucy teases her husband, “It is relevant because of the autograph.” 

“Mommy, what’s a auto, autogrr?”  Nashi tries to sound out the word

“An autograph is when someone signs their name on something, like a picture, or piece of paper.”

“Anyways,” Natsu rolls his eyes, “the fake salamander guy gave the man the autograph then flew away and when he was gone a pretty blonde lady walked up to thank them.”

“Mommy!”  Nashi cheers

“Yeah baby, that was mommy.”  Both father and daughter are grinning.  “She thanked the young man and his friend, the blue cat for breaking the charm spell that had been placed on her and as a reward invited them to lunch.  The man was staaarving…” he rubs his belly, “…so he happily accepted her offer and they found a nice little restaurant nearby.  During the meal, the lady kept talking their ears off…” he smirks at Lucy who sticks her tongue at him, “…revealing to them how she was a wizard and how she badly wanted to join her dream guild called Fairytail.”

“But the man was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to anything the lady was telling him.”  Lucy smirks at Natsu.

“The man…” he smirks back at her “…thought the lady was a little weird…” earning him another tongue “…but nice.”  Lucy smiles.  “He told her how he was looking for Salamander, the fire dragon but I don’t think she believed him at that time.  Shortly after she left the two friends to finish eating and continue on her own journey.”

“Mommy just left you guys?”

“Yeah but don’t get ahead of the story Nashi.”

“Sorry daddy.”

“It’s okay baby.”  “After the lady left the restaurant she ran into the fake Salamander again who convinced her that he was the man known as Salamander from Fairytail and that if she attended his party that night he could get her into her dream guild.  So of course she agreed to go.  Meanwhile the young man and his friend had finished their meal and were standing on a path overlooking the port to rest.  They overheard a couple of women pointing out the boat leaving the port and talking about the party, and how the fake Salamander was claiming to be from Fairytail.  So, the young man became very angry…” he makes his mad face “…because no one tarnishes their guild with lies.” Nashi’s eyes widen with excitement.

“Now on board the ship, the young lady had just discovered that the man she thought was the Salamander from Fairytail was a fake and a bad, bad man and that all the women now trapped on board would be sold off as slaves.  They were about to take her hostage too so she tried to fight back with her magic keys but sadly the bad man took them away and threw them into the sea…” he makes a tossing motion.

“Oh no, Uncle Leo them?”

“Well mommy didn’t have his key yet but yeah, that’s what daddy is talking about.”

“And that’s when the young man burst onto the boat to save them.  His friend grabbed the young woman and flew them away from the danger.  Then she dived into the sea to retrieve her keys and with the help of Aquarius drove the boat and everyone back to the port.  Now on solid land, the young man began the real fight with the bad guys.   And that was when the young woman learned the young man’s true identity; that he was the Real Salamander of Fairytail!  With a fire dragon roar…” he cups his hands around his mouth and blows “…he destroyed the ship, and a final fire dragon iron fist…” he punches the air “…he beat the fake salamander.”

Lucy sits next to her husband, “And destroyed a bit of the city too.” she chimes in.

Nashi covers her mouth, “Oh no Daddy you didn’t!”

“Yeah,” Natsu runs his hand through his hair.  “Daddy was known to go a little overboard when he fought.” 

The little girl giggles. “Naughty daddy!”  He just grins.

“When the army arrived to find out what was going on, the young man grabbed the young woman’s hand…” he takes Lucy’s hand and raises it to his lips earning him a smile from mother and daughter “…and offered to take her to Fairytail with him and that’s how they met and lived happily ever after.  The end.”

“Okay Nashi, it’s time to go to sleep.”

“Aww mommy, I wanna know what happn’d when you got ta Fairytail.”

“That can be your next bedtime story.”  She kisses her daughter on the forehead and stands up to leave.

Natsu leans over and whispers to Nashi, “Next time I’ll tell you the story of how your mom got kidnapped by the mean gorilla man.”  When he sees his daughters eyes light up he chuckles and kisses her forehead.  “Good night baby.”

“Goodnight daddy.  Goodnight mommy.”

“Goodnight Nashi.”  Natsu walks over to Lucy who stood by the door waiting and turns off the lights.  When they see their daughter’s eyes close he shuts the door leaving it a little cracked.

“She likes hearing that story.” He whispers

Lucy kisses her husband’s cheek, “Well what child wouldn’t; it’s when her parents first met.”

With his arm around her shoulders, they walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.  “Who knew at that time this is where we’d end up?”

She leans her head on his chest as her eyes wander...  “Yeah, who knew” …over to the Salamander autograph hanging prominently above their mantle.


End file.
